La prometida
by Mizuki Hoshigaku
Summary: Yho y sus amigos viajan a norteamerica para el Torneo de los Shamanes, pero una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules se atraviesa en su camino con un gran secreto que puede causarles mas problemas de los que ya tienen. Advertencia: OCXHAO
1. la chica de los ojos celestes

**Hola amigos para los que no me conocen soy nueva en esto a si que por favor sean amables conmigo**

**Mizuki: si ténganos paciencia ^^**

**Muy bien ps vamos a comenzar**

Capitulo 1 la hermosa chica de los ojos celestes

* * *

><p>Yho, horohoro, len y ryu iban en un avión hacia Norteamérica para ir a la aldea apache para así competir por el trono del shaman king pero un accidente los hizo aterrizar de emergencia...<p>

Valla fue un gran susto el que nos llevamos… verdad chicos… - decía yho mirando el amplio espacio que tiene en frente

Siempre lo he dicho eres un inconciente...que no te das cuenta de que estuvimos a punto de morir y de que estamos en medio de la nada...- decía furioso horohoro

Me pregunto quien lo hizo - decía ryu mientras descansaba sentado en el suelo

Que no es obvio fue el ataque de otro shaman... - decía len mientras observaba el avión descompuesto

Creen que aya sido… ese sujeto… - decía ryu mientras volteaba a ver a los demás

Ese desgraciado de hao... cuando lo vea...me las va apagar... - dijo horohoro mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano derecha.

Te equivocas si hubiera sido el habría ocasionado un accidente mayor ..-decía len mientras miraba con indiferencia a horohoro

A bueno pues también lo dije por que me acorde de el - decía horohoro mientras desviaba la mirada

Se nota que no sabes nada ,primero que nada tienes que fijarte en los detalles de tu oponente..-dijo len de la misma manera

Ashh por eso no te soporto - decía horohoro mientras miraba con fastidio a len

Vamos dejen de pelear mejor sigamos adelante - decía yho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Siempre lo he dicho eres un inconsciente como esperas llegar a algún lugar si estamos en medio de la nada ¬¬ - dijo horohoro frustrado

por que mientras caíamos del avión pude ver una cabaña junto a un oasis no muy lejos de aquí-dijo yho señalando unas llanuras cercanas al lugar

_Se fijo en cada detalle a pesar de que estábamos en una situación riesgosa..._ -pensaba len mientras iba detrás de yho

* * *

><p>Así nuestros amigos co0ntinuaron hasta que por fin llegaron al oasis y pudieron ver que había una cabaña pero decidieron no entrar, solo relajarse en el oasis... hasta que…<p>

Wiiii!-decía horohoro mientras se lanzaba al estanque de agua

No seas imprudente vas a enturbiar el agua… - decía len gritándole a horohoro

Amargado...¬¬ - decía en vos baja hasta que salio del agua

Len estaba apunto de beber del agua hasta que ryu salo del estanque solo con su ropa interior, este la escupió...

Ustedes dos ya me tienen arto -gritaba len mientras despedía un a gran fuerza espiritual de si mismo

Que quieres pelea- decía horohoro mientras traía su tabla de snowboard y hacia lo mismo

Pues yo no me quedo atrás - decía ryu mientras sacaba su katana y los imitaba..pero su sorpresa fue que por estar aun dentro de el estanque se tropezó golpeándose con una piedra en la cabeza lo cual lo dejo inconciente

Hey... ustedes, que hacen aquí-dijo una chica de cabello largo color negro con una cinta en la cabezada color azul; traía un vestido de color blanco con una chaqueta enzima de color azul marino además de unas botas color café de cintas que yacía parada en el techo de la cabaña mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser un cetro en forma de luna y una estrella atravesada la cual despedía una energía espiritual muy fuerte de color azul celeste

Quien eres tu?-pregunto len tao mientras le apuntaba con si lanza a la chica

Yo pregunte primero-dijo la desconocida chica mientras de un gran salto bajaba del tejado y caía justo en frente de los 2 shamanes

_Valla pero si es..._ - dijo yho para si mismo casi como un susurro

Que quieres pelea - decía horohoro mientras la estudiaba ..

Por favor tu no me darías competencia... los novatos como tu son muy fáciles de derrotar - decía la chica

Pues mira que concordamos en eso - decía len sin dejar de apuntarle

Aun no han contestado mi pregunta... - decía intrigando la chica aunque no dejaba que la miraran ya que escondía sus ojos con su fleco

Ellos son horohoro, len tao, el que esta inconciente es ryu y yo soy… - decía yho pero no sin antes ser interrumpido

Yho… Asakura… - dijo la chica impactada

Así es… tiempo sin verte...sakura - decía yho dirigiéndose hacia la chica

Que tu la conoces?-decía horohoro y len con una expresión de shok en su rostro

Así es ella es sakura una vieja amiga de la infancia - decía yho mientras se paraba en frente de la chica

Hmp... creo que me reconociste yho... no pensé en encontrarte y menos en estas circunstancias - decía sakura mientras aun escondía su mirada

Valla si que has cambiado ^^ - decía yho mientras tomaba la barbilla de esta para que así alzará la mirada

No sabes cuanto... además de que te estaba buscando... - decía la chica mientras dejaba al descubierto un par de ojos azul celeste

A mi...-dijo yho con una gran sorpresa -tu no me buscarías a menos de que fuera necesario - decía yho esta ves con un semblante serio y soltando le agarre a la chica

En eso tienes razón - decía sakura con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Esperen un minuto como puedes confiar en ella tan fácilmente... si ni siquiera se a presentado con nosotros - decía horohoro mientras se fijaba en la chica y la escudriñaba con la mirada

Perdón… mi nombre es sakura tsukimine es un placer… - decía la chica que por fin se disponía a verlos a los ojos

Ehhh...bueno...yo...m… me llamo... me llamo horohoro...- tartamudeaba mientras es quedaba prensado de esos hermosos ojos celestes

Yo... me llamo… len tao… es un placer - decía este mientras al ver a la chica que estaba sonriendo este se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a otro lado

Sakura entonces para que me necesitas... - decía yho con una gran duda

Ps que te parece si te lo digo en privado te parece... decía esta mientras miraba al castaño

Si le vas a decir a yho algo es necesario que estemos presentes - decía len mientras alzaba su lanza en dirección a sakura… esta solo lo miro con frialdad

Ahh esta bien si insistes... síganme y traigan a su amigo que creo que si esta mucho tiempo en el agua podría morir ahogado… - decía sakura mientras se daba media vuelta hacia la cabaña...

* * *

><p><strong>YOP: y diganme ..les gusto^^<strong>

**Mizuki:eso espero por que de no ser asi ..sakura estaria triste**

**SAkura :si puesto que es el finc en el que aparesco^^**

**YOP: no t preocupes estoy segura de que les gusto^^ asi que **

**YOP/Mizuki/Sakura: dejen reviews^^ hasta la proxima**


	2. la marca de la luna y el pentagrama

**Konichiwa ^^ amigos**

**Mizuki: espero que les haya gustado el capi. Anterior ^^**

**Sakura: si se que no les gustara que este de metiche en el finc pero créanme que les gustara…claro a menos de que nos les guste el romance ¬¬**

**YOP: si bueno…^^" continuemos con el finc**

**Ni Shaman king ni sus personajes me pertenecen excepto sakura ^^ y la trama de este finc**

* * *

><p>Yho y sus amigos habían tenido un encuentro inesperado con la chica de los ojos celestes….al entrar a la cabaña se dieron cuanta de que estaba muy bien amueblada y que se notaba una gran calidez de hogar ahí…<p>

Valla sakura se ve que llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí…- decía yho con asombro el entrar en la cabaña

No de hecho solo llevo aquí unos días… - decía sakura mientras se llevaba su brazo detrás de la cabeza

Oye en donde dejamos al despistado de ryu..- decía horohoro cargando las piernas del mismo mientras que len solo cargaba parte de sus brazos

Llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes por favor...- decía sakura después de regalarle una sonrisa

A…si…claro… - decía un sonrojado horohoro

Y bien para que me necesitabas…-decía yho con cierto interés

Pues veras…-decía sakura no sin ante ser interrumpida

Ya lo dejamos en la habitación-dijo horohoro con desagrado posando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

Y bien nos dirás lo que te sucede y por que estas participando en el torneo de los shamanes - decía len con cierto tono de curiosidad

Que les parece si le ofrezco una taza de te y después lo discutimos…nee? – decía sakura mientras se retiraba a la cocina a preparar el té.

* * *

><p>Ya listos los té`s de todos yho y los demás tomaron asiento en el comedor el cual era una comedor un poco grande para una sola persona<p>

Bueno pues verán hace tres años yo era una de las candidatas a ser la prometida de yho así como lo fue tamao y anna…pero algo sucedió que me impidió seguir siéndolo – decía sakura con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

Flash back.-

En una casona que al parecer se encontraba a la orilla de un acantilado con vista al mar se veía que era de la época antigua; se encontraba una pareja discutiendo sobre una jovencita de ojos color celeste…

Querido que crees que debamos hacer con nuestra pequeña hija se supone que debe de dominar el arete del shamanismo pero…- decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos de color negro la cual traía una kimono de color blanco con detalles en rosa…

Pero también debe de aprender las artes de la hechicería…así es como se predijo que seria… - decía un hombre de cabellera blanca el cual vestía una yukkata de color azul cielo

Eso lo se pero si no lo hacemos así ella jamás podrá ser la prometida de los asakura… - decía la mujer con cierto tono de tristeza.

Tienes razón…pero…-dijo el hombre pero no sin antes ser interrumpido por una visita inesperada…

Valla, valla pero si son la tan afamada familia tsukimine es un verdadero placer … - decía un chico de no mas de 13 años con un cabello largo de color castaño

¡Tu que haces aquí! – decía el hombre mientras se paraba detrás de la mujer para así protegerla

Yo solo he venido por que quiero que sean mis aliados en el próximo torneo de shamanes.. –decía el chico mientras veía a ala pareja con cierto agrado

Sabes cual es nuestra respuesta…hao nosotros jamás traicionaríamos a los asakura y jamás nos atreveríamos a aliarnos contigo… - decía el hombre en la misma posición

Ya veo pero que dirían sí por negarse les quitara algo valioso para ustedes… - decía hao mientras desaparecía en una ráfaga de fuego que lo cubrió de pies a cabeza

No, no se atrevería…no...¡Mi pequeña sakura! – decía la mujer con desesperación mientras dejaba a la hombre pensando y este arderse cuenta de lo que decía se dirigió al mismo lugar que la mujer….

Mientras en una habitación una pequeña de tan solo 11 años de edad dormía en su cama con la puerta del balcón abierto para que le entrara la brisa del mar en esa noche de luna llena.

Aquí estas… - decía hao acercándose a la pequeña con la intención de asesinarla pero algo…o mas bien alguien lo detuvo…

Solo al verla se podo dar cuenta de lo indefensa y frágil que era la pequeña… se veía hermosa a ala luz de la luna… su cabello negro como la noche hacia un contraste perfecto con su tes blanca y sus ojos…era lo que mas deseba ver en esos momentos…en eso una sonrisa se formo en su rostro…

El hombre y la mujer entraron a la habitación pero al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se quedaron en estado de show por lo que vieron… hao se encontraba hincado al lado de la chica sosteniendo su manola cual tenia una marca que se notaba la había hecho el mismo hao… pero la pregunta era por que…hao solo se levanto y les dijo ala pareja:

Algún DIA vendré por ella… diciendo esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro y desapareciendo como lo hizo hace un momento.

La pequeña no reaccionaba… era por que estaba dormida…pero la marca era algo que la unía a aquella persona que jamás olvidara…

Fin del flash back.-

Fue así que mis padres decidieron olvidar la oferta de los asakura para poder darme un entrenamiento especial el cual constaba de combinar el arte del shamanismo y el de la hechicería para poder participar en el torneo de los shamanes y así librarme de esta marca… - decía sakura quitándose un de sus guantes mostrando su mano derecha una marca de un pentagrama con la luna sobre puesta en el centro.

Entonces tú también tuviste un encuentro con hao… - decía yho con mucha sorpresa

Si así es… - decía sakura con tristeza al hablar

¿Esa es la razón por la cual necesitas la ayuda de yho? – decía len con desagrado

Así es ..- contesto de la misma forma

Y que significa la marca? –decía horohoro con mucha curiosidad

Ah…pues…no lo se…pero no quiero tener nada que ver con él…-decía sakura mientras desviaba la mirada – quieren un poco mas de te... voy a prepara mas… – decía mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina.

_Se nota que esta sufriendo…_ - pensaba yho mientras la vía irse a la cocina

_No puedo decirles toda la verdad…- _pensaba sakura mientras servia mas te en una tetera

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la habitación de huéspedes un inconciente empezaba a recobrar el sentido…<p>

Que me paso…en donde estoy... que hago aquí… - decía ryu mientras se sobaba la cabeza

* * *

><p>Por cierto iré a ver a su amigo a ver si se encuentra bien – decía sakura después de dejar la tetera en la mesa para que los demás se sirvieran<p>

Yo iré contigo - dijo yho para después ponerse de pie y acompañar a su amiga

Esta bien… - decía la chica – a por cierto adelántate yo tengo que ir por algo muy importante – termino de decir esto para después correa hacia la habitación principal

Aquí estas – se decía a si misma mientras sostenía una gargantilla de color negro con un dije de una luna y una estrella atravesada, se dispuso a ponérselo y después ir con yho

Ryu ya despertaste – decía yho con una sonrisa en su rostro

Don yho donde estamos? – se preguntaba ryu al ver el hermoso cuarto en el que estaba

Estas en mi cabaña tienes algún problema con ello? – decía de manera desafiante hacia ryu

Ehhh –dijo ryu pero al voltear a ver a la dueña de la voz se paro de repente de la cama y se acerco a sakura tomadora de las manos, hincándose ante ella y diciendo – que hermosa eres… por favor SE MI NOVIA! –

Piérdete - dijo la chica de los ojos celestes soltando el agarra de este y dirigiendo se a yho solo para preguntarle - que clase de amigos te consigues – en forma divertida y a al ves de reproche.

Jejejeje –decía yho al ver a ryu como estatua por el rechazo de la chica

* * *

><p><strong>yop:jajaja rechasaste a ryu^^<strong>

**sakura: obio ..por favor como si yo fuese a salir con alguien como el¬¬**

**Mizuki:valla y yo pense que tu eras buena e inocente ¬¬**

**Sakura: lo soy solo que con ryu ...ps ...no me nace el serlo^^**

**Mizuki bueno si tu lo dices...aunque debo de admitirlo...fue genial la forma en que lo isiste^^**

**Sakura: lo se^^**

**YOP: bueno ps espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^**

**YOP/Mizuki/Sakura:mattanee ^^ **

**Sakura:y porfavor dejen reviews**


	3. la hechicera

**Mizuki/YOP: Konichiwa^^**

**Mizuki: es una gran alegría el saber que les gusto mi historia ^^**

**Sakura/YOP: ¿tu historia? O.O**

**Mizuki: bueno La historia de sakura ¬¬**

**Sakura: si bueno ¬¬ dejando de lado a la chismosa de Mizuki…aquí esta laura-chan trayendo otro capi de mí historia que en verdad me gusta mucho ^^**

**YOP: si pero hay veces en las que no lo demuestras ^^**

**Sakura: ¬¬ si… bueno dejando eso de lado…aquí esta el capitulo disfrútenlo ^^**

**NI SHAMAN KING NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO SAKURA ^^ (Y EL PERSONAJE QUE SALDRA HOY ^^)**

* * *

><p>Después de que sakura rechazara a ryu alguien les llama la atención…<p>

Oigan por que tardan tanto…y ¿por que ryu esta así?- decía horohoro que entraba en la habitación y veía a ryu en la misma posición

Pues veras, me pidió que fuera su novia y lo rechace… eso es todo - decía sakura mientras veía al recién llegado.

¡QUE!- grito horohoro en estado de shok

Y he de decir que lo hiciste genial- decía yho parándose al lado de la chica- por cierto no nos has presentado a tu espíritu acompañante - decía con un tono de curiosidad

A… bueno …etto… - decía un poco nerviosa la chica- se las presentaré pero tienes que hacer que amidamaru se valla- diciéndole esto ultimo el oído

Y por que –decía el choco con sorpresa

Solo hazlo ¬¬ - dijo la chica de cabellera negra

Esta bien – contesto - oye amidamaru podrías ir a ver su hay un pueblo cercano por aquí y ver si hay algún shaman por favor –le decía yho a amidamaru que por fortuna no escucho la petición de la chica

Como usted deseé amo yho – decía el espíritu mientras se marchaba

* * *

><p>Ya todos reunidos en la sala de la cabaña sakura decidió presentarles a su espíritu.<p>

Muy bien preséntate por favor- decía la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Mi nombre es yukko y soy el espíritu acompañante de la señorita sakura – decía una hermosa señora de cabello largo color negro sus ojos color del mismo color y traía una yukkata de la época antigua de color azul rey con detalles en negro

Que hermosa es… -decía un ryu con cara de asombro

Claro que esperabas… ella es mi tatara abuela… – decía la chica regalándole una sonrisa a su espíritu acompañante

Así es pero como no me gusta que me diga abuela dejo que me llame solo yukko – decía el espíritu que hacia lo mismo

Oye sakura tengo una duda ¿por que no querías que amidamaru viera a yukko?-decía yho con una gran curiosidad.

Bueno… pues veras… la que no quería verlo era ella… - decía sakura mientras veía a yukko y esta bajaba la mirada

Y por que? – decía len con indiferencia

Yo creo que será mejor que les digas la razón… - sakura le decía a yukko la cual accedió

Este bien como guste señorita… - decía el espíritu para después voltear a ver a yho y a los demás

* * *

><p>Flash back.-<p>

En la época de los feudales existía una hechicera con los dotes de la naturaleza brindados según ella por la misma luna, muchos feudales deseaban poseer tan maravilloso poder pero solo uno lo logro…

Mi señor la señorita yukko ha llegado y también el guerrero amidamaru… - decía un hombre a su señor

Bien hazlos pasar – diciéndole al hombre el cual hacia lo que le ordenaron

Mi señor he venido por que me informaron que me tenía una misión importante - decía amidamaru inclinándose ante su señor

Muy bien amidamaru… tu misión por ahora será cuidar de la hechicera yukko, ella es muy valiosa para nosotros no dejes que nada malo le pase – decía el hombre

Entendido – decía amidamaru para después ver a ala hechicera la cual lo había cautivado con su hermosura

Es un placer joven guerrero – decía la mujer mientras le regalaba una calida sonrisa

Muy bien… señorita… que desea hacer…? – decía un poco nervioso el hombre

Me gustaría que fuéramos a mi jardín para que pueda terminar con mi ritual… - decía la mujer con un tono de tristeza

Su ritual? – decía no muy convencido el hombre

Mas tarde en la casa del feudal existía en un rincón muy apartado, con un jardín hermoso lleno de flores y un gran estanque en la parte central. La mujer camino hasta la orilla del estanque se quito sus zapatos y lo sorprendente fue que comenzó a caminar sobre el agua hasta el centro del mismo.

El hombre estaba asombrado puesto que le habían dicho que la hechicera tenía dotes de la naturaleza pero no pensaba que fuese a caminar sobre el agua.

La hermosa mujer comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción que a la vez tenia un cierto tono de melancolía en ella. Terminada la ceremonia la mujer salio del estanque pero justo cuando piso el suelo sufrió un desmayo; lo interesante es que el hombre que la observaba y que fue encomendado a su cuidado la sostenía en sus brazos gentilmente

La hechicera despertó pero al ver al guerrero no pudo evitar sonrojarse puesto que para ella, él era apuesto. El guerrero la cargo y la llevo a su recamara, la dejo en su cama y así ella se dispuso a dormir puesto que estaba exhausta, el solo se sentó a su lado admirándola

_Se ve hermosa… tengo tantas ganas de darle un beso…_ - pensaba el joven guerrero mientras la veía dormir

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana el ambiente era silencioso; la mujer deseaba conocer mejor al joven guerrero pero su trabajo se lo impedía ya que a la hechicera se le dieron sus dotes con una condición… la de nunca entregarse a un hombre, puesto que su destino seria la muerte

Pasaron las estaciones y ninguno podía negar lo que sentía, tanto él como ella se amaban así que se entregaron el uno al otro una noche de luna llena, la misma luna que un día le entrego sus poderes a la hechicera fue testigo de el cruel y amargo destino que le aguardaba a su hechicera…

Por alguna razón la hechicera le había pedido a amidamaru que se separaran… pasaron 10 largos meses hasta que el señor feudal mando a llamar a amidamaru para encomendarle una nueva misión

Me llamaba mi señor… - decía el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia ente su amo

Si Quero que te encargues de un asesinato… - decía el feudal mientras veía a amidamaru

De quien se trata mi señor…? – decía el joven guerrero

Se trata de la hechicera yukko quiero que te deshagas de ella… ya no me es de utilidad – decía el señor mientas veía la reacción de amidamaru

Pero mi señor…que no se supone que mi deber era protegerla? – decía amidamaru

Así es pero como ya te diste cuenta sus poderes especiales son muy cotizados y no siempre me pertenecerán así que para que nadie mas los tenga, debes de deshacerte de ella – dijo el feudal para después irse de la habitación sin dejar a amidamaru defender a la mujer que amaba

La noche llego y después de tanto tiempo sin verla estaba ahí parada enfrente de el estanque en el cual cumplía con su ritual estaba tan hermosa esa noche… pero tenia que cumplir con su cometido… por mas que le doliera… era mejor a que muriera en manos de alguien mas. Se paro justo detrás de ella, ella volteo y lo vio fijamente a los ojos

Tiempo sin verte amidamaru debo de decirte algo… - mencionaba yukko mientras lo veía

Lo siento no puedo permitir que sigas en este mundo… mi querida yukko – decía casi como un susurro

Eso... no puede ser… cierto – mencionaba la mujer mientras se daba cuenta de que una espada conocida la atravesaba en el vientre

A…mida…ma…ru – fue lo que dijo la bella hechicera antes de dar su ultimo aliento

Perdóname… yukko – decía mientras sacaba la espada del vientre de su amada

Fin del flash back.-

* * *

><p>Así que amidamaru fue quien provoco la muerte de yukko – decía yho mientras veía a la mencionada<p>

Si pero esa no es al razón por la que yukko no lo quiere ver… si no… - decía la chica ojiceleste mientras agachaba la mirada

La señorita sakura tiene razón la verdad es que en esos 10 meses que amidamaru y yo no nos vimos… yo… estaba… embarazada de el… -decía el espíritu mientras agachaba si cabeza

QUE!– decían todos al mismo tiempo

Espera, sakura tu dijiste que yukko es tu tatara abuela…eso quiere decir que… - decía len mirando a al chica

Que amidamaru es muy tatara abuelo… pues si – decía con tanta simplicidad la chica aun asi desvió la mirada

Pero eso él no lo sabe – mencionaba len mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Así es – decía yukko mientras lo miraba

Pero no puedes esconderte para siempre de él y lo sabes… - decía yho viendo a yukko

Si pero no se que debo hacer… - decía el espíritu mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza

Debiste habérmelo dicho antes – decía una vos conocida para le hechicera

Amidamaru… - decía la chica de los ojos celestes

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: hasta aquí el 3º capi de mi finc ^^<strong>

**Sakura: Mizuki ya te he dicho miles de veces que es mi finc ¬¬ **

**Mizuki: bueno ya no lo vuelvo a decir… ¬¬ **

**Sakura: mas te vale**

**Mizuki: bueno dejando eso de lado… ¬¬ quiero agradecerle a kokoro – chan por apoyarme moralmente para crear este finc…^^**

**Sakura/Mizuki: muchas gracias kokoro – chan ^^ **

**Sakura: mattanee ^^**

**Mizuki: dejen reviews por favor ^^**


	4. ser mas fuerte

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: bueno ps aki el siguiente capi de nuestro finc ke después de meditarlo mucho hemos decidido que …**

**Sakura: continuaremos con la historia ^^**

**Mizuki: si es que por circunstancias de fuerza mayor no lo hacíamos además de que estamos escribiendo otros finc´s ^^u**

**Sakura: así es… bueno ya no les quitamos mas su tiempo…por favor sean amables con nosotras… y lean ^^**

**NI SHAMAN KING NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO SAKURA Y YUKKO. ^^**

* * *

><p>–Que amidamaru es muy tatara abuelo… pues si – decía con tanta simplicidad al chica aun que desvió la mirada<p>

–Pero eso él no lo sabe – mencionaba len mientras cruzaba sus brazos

–Así es – decía yukko mientras lo miraba

–Pero no puedes esconderte para siempre de él y lo sabes… - decía yho viendo a yukko

–Si pero no se que debo hacer… - decía el espíritu mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza

–Debiste habérmelo dicho antes – decía una vos conocida para le hechicera

–Amidamaru… - decía la chica de los ojos celestes

–Que haces aquí… acaso…escuchaste todo lo que decíamos? – decía la chica mientras vea al espíritu

–Así es …yukko… por que nunca me lo dijiste … - amudamaru estaba con la cabeza baja …sin mirarla

–Eso ya no importa …fue hace mucho tiempo….y ya no es de tu incumbencia –

–Claro que lo es …dime que paso con ese pequeño …dímelo…-

–Déjame en paz – la hermosa dama solo pudo desaparecen, todos estaban en silencio…hasta que la chica por fin decidió hablar…

* * *

><p>–Quieres de verdad saber que fue lo que paso?-<p>

–Si por favor dime lo que paso…-

–Pues veras en ese periodo de tiempo que ustedes no se vieron mi querida abuela yukko estuvo embarazada de ti pasaron los meses, cuando por fin dio a luz a una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y unos hermosos ojos color negro….su nombre fue makoto… - decía la chica viendo la reacción del espíritu…

–Así que fue una niña …..y su nombre fue makoto….ya veo…pero como es que nunca me entere de lo que paso con esa pequeña niña-

–Veras yukko tenia miedo de que el feudal para el que servia se enterara de que tenia una hija con las mismas habilidades que ella así que se la entrego a su mejor amiga …elianna la recuerdas?-

–Si esa chica nunca la dejaba sola… a pesar de que yo la cuidaba …siempre estaba con ella …así que fue ella quien la crió?-

–Así es …yukko murió y con eso el destino de su hija fue sellado … ya que las habilidades de yukko se le fueron entregadas a su hija …solo las mujeres descendientes de ella serian las guardianas del poder que esconde la luna…

–Ya veo …así que tu que eres muy tatara nieta, también tienes las habilidades de ella ?-

–Así es … pero creo que deberías ir a buscarla y decirle que todo esta bien-

–Eso haré…amo yho discúlpeme pero tengo que ir por ella –

–Si no te preocupes te entiendo-

* * *

><p>Amidamaru fue en busca de yukko….busco por todas partes hasta que la encontró cerca de un pequeño lago a las afueras de un pueblo …eres de noche y solo estaban ellos …la hermosa mujer yacía en la orilla del lago admirando la luna llena de esa noche hasta que un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos…<p>

–Yukko …perdóname…-

–Amidamaru… perdóname tu a mi …nunca te dije lo de nuestra hija ….pero no sabia como …no pensé que fuese a pasar lo que paso ..no pensé que tu serias la cusa de mi muerte-

–De verdad lo siento … ahora te prometo cumplir esa promesa que alguna ves te hice …la recuerdas?- decía el hombre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

–Como olvidarla …"_siempre te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo aun después de mi muerte_"-

* * *

><p>Fue así que amidamaru y yukko se reconciliaron y regresaron a la cabaña junto con los demás… todos estaba durmiendo placidamente …acepto la chica dueña de los ojos celestes que se encontraba en el tejado de la cabaña siendo cubierta por la luz de la luna estaba llorando … pero la pregunta era por que?<p>

– "_por que tuve que ser yo …por que me Eligio a mi_"- pensaba la chica hasta que pudo sentir la presencia de los dos espíritus que se aproximaba a la cabaña

–Me da gusto ver que se reconciliaron …espero y sean muy felices juntos – decía la chica mientras sonreía

–Señorita porque estaba llorando? – preguntaba amidamaru

–A bueno pues… – decía nerviosa

–Señorita sakura creo que debería de decirle la verdad –

–Creo que tienes razón yukko…..veras …la marca que tengo en la mano no es una marca cualquiera …es lo que me tiene unida a hao asakura de por vida

–Pero por que lo dice?-

–Por que esta marca me caracteriza como su prometida …-

–Que!-

–Si …pero por favor no le digas a los demás …solo quiero que yho lo sepa para que me ayude ….el es el único que puede hacerlo –

–¿Pero como? –

–Cuando hao estuvo a punto de matarme vio que era la descendiente de yukko y también vio que tenia grandes poderes así que decidió que seria su prometida para que cuando fuera el momento …el se apoderara de mi y de mis poderes

–Ya veo …no se preocupe estoy seguro de que el amo yho y los demás le ayudaran a deshacerse de esa marca y usted sera libre

–Gracias …eso es lo que mas deseo …ser libre …porque gracias a esta marca tengo que estar huyendo de hao …

–Que pasara si la encuentra?

–No lo se …solo espero no encontrarme con el… aun no es el momento pero bueno….creo que sera mejor que me valla a dormir mañana partiremos en busca de la aldea apache …tengo unos de amigos que también me están ayudando con la búsqueda estoy segura de que cuando nos encontremos con ellos podremos resolver mi problema

–Así se habla-

Y así la chica se fue a dormir pero sin darse cuenta un chico escucho su conversación ya que su trabajo era vigilarla su nombre era asil

* * *

><p>En otra parte una joven de cabellera rubia caminaba en dirección a un templo subterráneo oculto junto con el abuelo de yho, el señor yhomei<p>

–Como futura heredera de los asakura no debes permitir que hao se apodere de la heredera de los tsukimine –

–Que dice …se refiere a sakura? –

–Así es …esa chica fue marcada por hao para que le diera sus poderes y así se volviera mas fuerte no me imagino como seria si llegase a apoderarse de los poderes de los tsukimine

–Esta bien …donde esta ella ahora?

–En norte América se unió al torneo de los shamanes para poder quitarse esa marca…porque según se también simboliza que es la prometida de hao –

–¿¡Que ….pero como? – gritaba exaltada anna (algo no muy común en ella )

–Tendrás que averiguarlo , dile al joven manta que te lleve estoy seguro de que encontraras una solución para que yho acabe con hao sin tener que desacerté de la heredera de los tsukimine

–Tonterías ….yho se convertirá en el shaman king y sakura nunca le servirá a hao de eso me encargo yo –

* * *

><p>Fue así que anna fue con manta a norte América mientras que yho y los demás se preparaban para salir de la cabaña cuando de repente un chico de cabello verde se les cruzo en frente provocando una gran pelea el chico ataco directamente a yho con un péndulo de cristal que casi atraviesa el pecho del joven de no ser por que este reacciono a tiempo y esquivo el ataque.<p>

–Quien eres?

–Mi nombre es lycerg diesel soy un shaman

–Y Que quieres? –

–Eliminar a los descendientes de hao –

–Te refieres a … – decía confundido ren

–Si a ese chico de cabellera castaña es igual a el …

–Déjalo en paz …el no tiene porque pagar por lo que sea que Hao te hizo – gritaba sakura

–Eso díselo a mis padres que están muertos por su culpa! – justo en el momento en el que terminaba de decir eso sakura le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derribándolo

–Eres un imbesil no permitiré que dañes a yho… y menos por los actos de Hao –

–¿!Como te atreviste a golpearme! –

–Te lo merecías …eres un tonto si crees que por matar a yho lograrías matar a Hao –

–solo quiero ser mas fuerte y así tomar venganza de lo que hao le hizo a mis padres, ellos murieron por su culpa , no sabes lo que es ver que le quiten la vida a tus padres en frente de tus ojos –

–Claro que lo se … por que Hao también acecino a mis padres en frente de mi –

* * *

><p>Mientras yho y los demás tenían un encuentro con lycerg no muy lejos de ahí un shaman había llegado con su líder para reportarle la situación<p>

–Señor hao la señorita sakura se ha encontrado con yho asakura planea seguir con esto–

–Si, muero por saber que es lo que trama mi querida sakura … además no tiene nada de malo que vea a mi otra mitad ya que ambos me pertenecerán algún día por lo mientras síguela de cerca no quiero perderla de vista –

–Como usted diga señor hao –

* * *

><p>Todos estaban impactados por la revelación de sakura hasta amidamaru fue entonces cuando sakura rompió el silencio<p>

–Hao mato a mis padres … pero no por eso intente matara yho aun sabiendo quien era –

–Sakura también sabia que yho era descendiente de Hao

–y ¿por que nunca nos lo dijiste? –

–y que con que yho se a su descendiente eso no quita el hecho de que sea su amigo ni cambia su forma de ser

–si pero aun así –

–*_Ella también a sentido mi dolor pero por que no opto por lo mismo que yo …porque ella es mas fuerte*_ si has sentido lo mismo que yo dime ¿porque estas aquí? –

–Eso es porque yo quiero vivir y no dejare que la ambición de un hombre termine con mi felicidad eso es lo mismo que tu deberías hacer … –

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: bueno hasta aquí el capi <strong>

**Sakura: si tal ves fue un poco aburrido pero lo mejor esta por comenzar además esta es una introducción de lo que pasara ^^**

**Mizuki: si bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews su opinión es muy importante para nosotras ^^**

**Sakura: si …sin dada mas que decir o pedir …**

**Sakura/Mizuki: mattanee! ^^**


	5. secreto al descubierto

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: lamento lo de tus padres sakura u.u**

**Sakura: si fue algo muy triste ….pero lo que se aproxima es aun peor …**

**Mizuki: bueno de cierta forma …pero bueno …ya no los molestamos mas …**

**Sakura/Mizuki: esperemos disfruten la lectura ^^**

**NI SHAMAN KING NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO SAKURA Y YUKKO ^^**

* * *

><p>–y que con que yho se a su descendiente eso no quita el hecho de que sea su amigo ni cambia su forma de ser– grito sakura a los chicos<p>

–si pero aun así – dijo horohoro

–*_Ella también a sentido mi dolor pero por que no opto por lo mismo que yo …porque ella es mas fuerte*_ si has sentido lo mismo que yo dime ¿porque estas aquí? – grito lycerg

–Eso es porque yo quiero vivir y no dejare que la ambición de un hombre termine con mi felicidad eso es lo mismo que tu deberías hacer … –

– No lo entiendo …porque … porque no eres débil como yo –

– Tu no eres débil ….solo aun no estas listo para enfrentarlo …ni siquiera yo –

– Pero eres fuerte …–

– Te equivocas ….yo no soy fuerte …pero tengo personas especiales que me hacen serlo por ellos …..como mis amigos – decía la chica mientras miraba a los chicos

– Entonces yo también quiero ser asi …por favor …enséñame como serlo ….no se ni como empezar –

– Si no sabes …nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo yho

– Muchas gracias – dijo el chico peliverde

– espera como puedes confiar tan fácil en el …casi te mata – grito horohoro

– El no es mala persona …después de todo sakura confía en el …no? – dijo yho

– asi es – contesto la chica

– si ustedes dicen pero …que conste que se los advertí – dijo horohoro

– descuida …yo no los traicionare mientras sakura este con ustedes – dijo lycerg lo que provoco el sonrojo de la chica

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Anna estaba subiendo al avión mientras pensaba<p>

–_*Que debo hacer …si derrotamos a hao …puede que sakura también …muera ….no …debo ver una forma para que eso no suceda* _– decía la chica que miraba el rosario de los 1080

–Anna como piensas ayudar a yho si no tienes espíritu acompañante – pregunto manta

–Eso es fácil …con los demonios que estaban ocultos en la bitácora mágica – contesto

–Tienes unos demonios! – grito alarmado

– Asi es …y si no despegamos pronto este avión estallara gracias a ellos – grito con una mirada fulmínate típica de ella con la cual despegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con hao<p>

–Señor hao se encuentra bien? – Pregunto inocente opacho ya que hao tenia la cara cubierta con su sangre

–No ….necesito recuperar fuerzas ya que la otra prometida de los asakura venció a mis demonios …asil –

–Dígame señor hao – dijo asil

–Quiero que hagas algo por mi –

–Con gusto señor, pídame lo que quiera –

–Necesito que traigas a mi prometida …lo mas antes posible –

– Pero señor no dijo que solo la vigilara –

– Asi fue pero ahora la necesito …para que regenere mis fuerzas –

– Ya veo ..iré a cumplir con mi deber – dijo el chico hasta ser interrumpido

– Espera …bill, acompáñalo por favor – dijo lakis

– Pero si va el no podré pelear a mi gusto – dijo asil con reproche

– Solo deja que te acompañe ya veras que no te molestara – dijo hao

– De acuerdo pero que pasa si yho y sus amigos se interponen? –

– Acaba con sus amigos pero a el no le hagas nada –

– Entiendo señor – término de decir esto y desapareció junto con bill

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban cada ves mas cerca de su objetivo …la aldea apache ..ya que gracias a los poderes de la radiestesia de lycerg , habían entrado a lo que parecía ser un desierto , todos ya cansados esperaban ver alguna señal de que ya estaban cerca hasta que una explosión los tomo por sorpresa<p>

– Que pasa ….sakura estas bien? – pregunto lycerg ya que la chica había caído por la explosión

– Si … gracias por preocuparte por mi *_esto es malo …si llega a saber mi secreto …ya no confiará en mi_ *

Del polvo ocasionado por la explosión salen dos figuras una de un chico al parecer de la misma edad que los demas y la otra de una especie de jugador de football americano

– Señorita sakura venga con nosotros – dijo asil

– Que quieren con sakura – decía lycerg que se ponía en posición de batalla protegiendo a la chica

– Eso no es asunto tuyo ….ahora déjennos pasar – diho asil al ver que se le unían a lycerg horohoro, ren ryu e yho

– No lo haremos hasta que nos digan para que la necesitan? – Dijo ren

– Nosotros no la necesitamos …quien la necesita es el señor hao –

– Y ese que quiere con ella? – pregunto horohoro

– El señor hao solo quiere ve – fue interrumpido

– Cállate asil …ellos no deben saber el porque de hao ….lárgate si no quieres salir herido – grito la chica apartándose de la protección de lo chicos

– Bueno …puedo ver que el ser amiga del descendiente del señor hao ha cambiado sus modales …no importa …la llevare lo quiera o no – grito el chico mientras hacia su pocecion de objetos

– No sabemos que tiene que ver sakura con hao pero no permitiremos que le hagas daño – decía horohoro

– A ustedes sabandijas si las puedo asesinar – grito asil

– Eso crees – gritaron ryu, horohoro, ren y lycerg al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban a la batalla yho y sakura estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien llamo su atención

– Señorita sakura vengan conmigo –

– Quien eres? – pregunto yho que veía al otro shaman que acompañaba a Asil

– Mi nombre es bill y soy uno de los mejores hombres del señor hao ….–

– Lárgate de aquí bill ya te dije que no iré contigo a ningún lado –

– Lo siento pero no me deja otra opción – dijo bill en vos baja y formo una barrera espiritual en la cual atrapo a yho y sakura

– Que diablos?...no me quedare aquí – dijo yho para hacer su pocecion de objetos y lanzar su ataque hacia la barrera

– Espera yho no lo hagas – pero fue tarde yho lanzo el ataque de cuchilla de buda hacia la barrera y esta reflejo el ataque dejando a yho herido

–Que fue eso – pregunto yho que estaba en el suelo y sakura fue a auxiliarlo

– Fue una de las habilidades especiales de bill ….creo que no podré librarme de ellos por ahora – decía la chica que escondía la mirada

–Mueran! – grito con todas sus fuerzas asil mientras lanzaba su ataque y dejaba a todos muy heridos

– Asil detente! ….me quieres llevar con hao pues déjalos en paz e iré contigo – decia la chica escondiendo la mirada

– No sakura no lo hagas – grito lycerg

– Si lo haces hao te matara es lo mas seguro – dijo ren

– Jajajaja pobres ilusos acaso creen que el señor hao mataría a su prometida – dijo asil en tono de burla

– Su prometida! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

– Es eso verdad sakura? – pregunto yho

– Si … por desgracia …– mostraba la marca del pentagrama de su mano – esta marca me representa como tal … perdónenme por ocultarselos –

– Sakura…es la prometida de hao … – decía lycerg que aun no podía creer lo que pasaba

– Yho quiero pedirte un favor ….váyanse de aquí yo los alcanzare después en la aldea apache …si? – decía la chica que se quitaba su chaqueta

– Que vas a hacer? – pregunto yho

– Darles tiempo para que escapen ….de cualquier forma, mi deber es reunirme con hao …no se preocupen, el no me hará nada …ya te lo dije me encontrare con ustedes …en unos días ….– decía la chica que ponía una pocecion de manos extraña y comenzaba a acumular su energía espiritual – yho por favor perdóname – termino de decir esto a la chica le salen por la espalda un par de alas blancas con las que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos logra romper la barrera espiritual de bill y de paso terminar con la pocecion de asil y dejarlo muy mal herido

– Increíble – fue lo único que pudo decir ren mientras veía a sakura parada enfrente de bill hasta que esta cae al suelo por que se había desmayado

– Sakura! – grito yho hasta que pudo ver que bill y asil se ponían de pie

– Valla si que la señorita sakura es fuerte nunca nadie pudo deshacer mi pocecion de objetos asi de fácil – decía asil que estaba sangrando de su ojo derecho

– Asi es …no se podía esperar menos de la prometida del señor hao es hora de irnos – decía bill que cargaba a sakura y desaparecía junto con asil sin darles tiempo a los chicos de ir en su ayuda

* * *

><p>– Diablos! – gritaba entre dientes ren<p>

– ¿Porque sakura se sacrificaría por nosotros? – decía muy confundido Ryu

– Porque sabia que tendría que ir con hao …pero ¿como es eso de que ella es su prometida? – decía horohoro

– Tal ves nosotros podamos explicar eso – decía amidamaru que venia acompañado de yukko

– Que haces aquí? Se supone que debiste de acompañar a sakura ….como se te ocurre dejarla sola con el monstruo de hao? – grito furioso lycerg

– Estoy aquí porque la señorita sakura me lo pidió – respondió la mujer

– Porque sakura te pediría algo asi? – preguntaba yho

– Para que les contara la verdad …..y asi les diera tiempo de asimilar la situación – respondió yukko

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba en una cabaña recostada sobre una cama; era de noche asi que la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era de la luna ….su madrina<p>

– Que …que paso …do–donde estoy? – preguntaba la chica que recién despertaba

– Estas en mi cama….– decía un chico conocido para ella

– Hao…–

Tiempo sin verte mi querida sakura –

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: O_O estas en la cabaña de hao! <strong>

**Sakura: si… algún otro comentario ¬¬**

**Mizuki: ya quiero ver como todos asimilan que eres su prometida …**

**Sakura: a mi eso no me preocupa ...el que me preocupa es ren u.u**

**Mizuki: por que?**

**Sakura: ya lo veras en el próximo capi …ya que alguien conocido para el aparecerá ^^**

**Mizuki: OK …esperamos les haya gustado …**

**Sakura/Mizuki: matta-nee! ^^ **

**Sakura: dejen reviews ^^**


	6. el ritual y la otra prometida

**Konnichiwa!**

**Mizuki: jejeje esto va a estar bueno ^^**

**Sakura: si ….me pregunto como lo tomara ren ^^**

**Ren: OK eso ya me esta asustando 0_o**

**Sakura: bueno lamentamos no haber actualizado antes ; la razón …la dimos por Facebook (exámenes semestrales ¬¬ *)….como sea, esperamos les guste el capi de hoy ^^**

**NI SHAMAN KING NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO SAKURA Y YUKKO**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba en una cabaña recostada sobre una cama; era de noche asi que la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era de la luna ….su madrina<p>

– Que …que paso …do–donde estoy? – preguntaba la chica que recién despertaba

– Estas en mi cama….– decía un chico conocido para ella

– Hao…–

– Tiempo sin verte mi querida sakura –

– Tsk… no me digas que me extrañaste – preguntaba la chica

– Claro que si, eres mi prometida después de todo – contesto el castaño

– El que sea tu prometida no es porque te haya aceptado sino porque me obligaste o mejor dicho la marca que me pusiste me obliga a serlo – decía la chica mientras escondía la mirada

– Aun me guardas rencor por eso… bueno no importa, solo quería verte hacer ese ritual que gracias a asil debes hacer o me equivoco? –

– No te equivocas, pero yukko no esta conmigo asi que no puedo hacer nada, lo siento – contesto la chica

– Bien entonces estarás… – justo en ese momento hao cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a escupir sangre, Sakura al escucharlo se puso de pie o mas rápido posible para auxiliarlo

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntaba muy preocupada la chica

– Estoy bien – decía el castaño mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara dándole una sonrisa a la chica, justo en ese momento sintió como una calida mano se posaba sobre su mejilla

– Mientes, tu poder espiritual esta inestable y eso afecta el cuerpo que tienes, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas – decía mientras lo ayudaba aponerse de pie – y mi deber es dártelas – decía con mucha tristeza recostándolo en la cama para poner la mano que llevaba la marca puesta por hao sobre su pecho y del mismo sacar una pequeña luz que puso sobre el pecho de hao y fue absorbido por el mismo

– Hmp… pense que me odiabas – decía el castaño escondiendo la mirada

– No puedo odiar a nadie y menos dejar a alguien desvalido si puedo hacer algo… pero cuando me libere de esta marca jamás volverás a verme … – al terminar de decir esto la chica se desmaya y hao logra atraparla atrayéndola hacia el solo para decir en voz baja – Gracias, mi querida Sakura – y asi quedarse dormido

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto<strong>

Nuestros amigos estaban acampando en medio de la nada, ya era mas de media noche y aun no conciliaban el sueño, todos estaban en silencio, ni los espíritus hablaban ya que no sabían que decir en estos momentos, yukko ya les había dicho la verdad sobre sakura así que no sabían como reaccionar

– Amidamaru… sera mejor que valla con la señorita sakura – decía yukko rompiendo el silencio

– De acuerdo pero ten mucho cuidado – contestaba el samurai mientras veía como se desvanecía su amada

– Tú crees que sea bueno idea no seguirla – dijo ren

– Yo confió en la palabra de sakura, asi que no tengo por que dudar, ella regresara con bien ya lo verán – respondía yho viendo fijamente la fogata

– Yo ya no puedo confiar en ella –

– ¿Por que dices eso lycerg? – preguntaba horohoro

– Nunca nos dijo que ella en realidad era la prometida de Hao, ni que yho era su descendiente ademas de que se dejo atrapar por los hombres de Hao para poder asi estar con el – decía lycerg con tono de resentimiento al recordar como Asil y Bill se llevaban a Sakura

– Ella no se dejo atrapar, lo que paso fue que se quedo sin poder espiritual eso es todo – decía ren

– Digan lo que quieran para mi ella no es de fiar – dijo el peliverde para ponerse de pie y comenzar a alejarse del grupo

– Piensas irte asi nada mas? – pregunto yho de manera seria lo cual hizo que lycerg se detuviera – Sakura ha pasado por muchos desfortunios y aun asi sigue conservando esa calida sonrisa que la caracteriza –

– No te creo por que de ser asi ella buscaría la forma de matar a Hao o por lo menos estaría alejada de él – respondió lycerg

– Sakura no lo sabe, pero yo se la razón por la que asesinaron a sus padres quieres escucharlo antes de irte? – lycerg seguía parado escuchando atento las palabras de yho

– Sakura al ser descendiente de la familia tsukimine tiene las habilidades que alguna ves yukko tuvo en vida, ella no solo era conocida por dominar el agua según también tenia las habilidades de dar energía espiritual a quien lo necesitase… si eso es verdad lo mas seguro es que hao la necesite para eso, sakura no puede hacer nada al respecto amenos de que encuentre una forma de quitarse esa marca …es por eso que la ayudaremos a ser libre, y tu estas en todo tu derecho de acompañarnos para alcanzar ese objetivo o no …– decía yho con una de sus características sonrisas

– Si sabes eso por que… ¿Por qué DIABLOS NO VAS A BUSCARLA? – grito furioso

– Por que ella es muy fuerte y no necesita de mi ayuda para escapar de hao –

– Puede que tengas razón pero aun asi … ya no puedo confiar en ella … ni tampoco en ti – termino de decir esto y continuo con su camino

– Lycerg no te vallas, Don yho haga algo para que no se valla! – decía desesperado ryu

– No puede hacerlo ya que lycerg tomo su decisión – decía una chica conocida para ren

* * *

><p><strong>Con Hao y Sakura<strong>

Sakura recién despertaba y por alguna razón se sentía bien, fue en ese mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaba; ya que hao estaba dormido y con ella entre sus brazos descansando cómodamente en su pecho.

La chica aun no podía creer lo que pasaba Sakura Tsukimine durmiendo calmadamente con Hao Asakura; es algo que no se ve todos los días, justo en ese momento sakura logra safarse del agarre de el castaño con mucho cuidado procurando no despertarlo, tomo su chaqueta y miro por la ventana que había un lago y en el cielo una hermosa luna llena; era hora de hacer el ritual del que hao hablaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con yho y los demas<strong>

_– *Esa vos es de … _* pensaba ren mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa voz

– ¿Quien eres tu? – decía horohoro que se ponía en posición de batalla

– Que les diga ese enano que esta por haya – decía la chica señalando a ren que aun no podía creer que fuera ELLA

– No entiendo nada …quien eres? , no me digas que eres uno de los amigos que sakura dijo que tenia? – decía yho pensativo

– Asi es, soy una de las amigas de sakura y también… soy la prometida de ren – decía la chica dejando a todos con la boca abierta

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con sakura<strong>

La chica salio de la cabaña pero para su sorpresa no había rastros de los hombres de hao lo cual era algo muy extraño ya que ellos por lo general nunca lo dejaban solo; camino hacia el lago y justo en el centro pudo divisar a una figura conocida para ella… era yukko que se acercaba y solo hacia la señal de que ya era hora de comenzar el ritual; el cual constaba de hacer la fusión de almas con yukko y entonar una cancion que simboliza el agradecimiento por parte de los tsukimine hacia la luna por brindarle sus poderes

Sakura ya fusionada con yukko comenzó a caminar sobre el agua del lago quedando justo en el centro para después entonar la siguiente cancion:

**(cancion: Kaze no machi - Tsubasa chronicles)**

toki no mukou kaze no machi e

nee, tsureteitte

shiroi hana no yume kanaete

amai yubi de kono te wo tori

nee, tooi michi wo

michibiite hoshii no

anata no soba e

sono utagoe taenai hirusagari

mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari

shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou

tsureteitte...

sono utagoe setsunaku takaraka ni

subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou

shiawase no imi wo shirazu ni nemuru yoru ni...

mada shiranai yume no mukou

nee, tooi michi wo

futari de yukeru wa

kaze no machi e

Al terminar de entonarla se pudo escuchar como aplaudían; sakura volteo y para su sorpresa era hao el que estaba parado al lado del lago admirando a su prometida

– Hao, no me digas que me escuchaste? – preguntaba la chica

– Asi es y gracias a ti mis fuerzas han vuelto, bien es hora de irnos – decía el castaño extendiendo su mano hacia la chica pero la voz de alguien llamo su atención

– Tienes razón Hao; es hora de irnos Sakura – decía **un chico de cabello negro, largo, suelto, de ojos blancos y tez blanca que portaba una katana** conocida para ambos

– Yue que …que haces aquí? – preguntaba sakura que veía al recién llegado

– Otra vez tu? Que no te dije que te apartaras de ella? – decía hao con cierto tono de celos en su voz mirando al chico

– Jajaja sakura es mi mejor amiga y por nada del mundo dejaría que se quedara con un monstruo como tu – decía el chico haciendo su posesión de objetos "tsuki-ken" poniéndose al frente de sakura

– Esta ves no te dejare con vida maldito! – gritaba hao llamando al espíritu de fuego

– Jejeje no tan rápido – decía el chico que con una ráfaga de energía color blanco logra despistar a hao y sacar a sakura de ahi no sin antes decir – nos vemos hao –

* * *

><p><strong>Con los chicos<strong>

– Ren ella es tu prometida? – decía horohoro muy confundido con la boca muy abierta

– Asi es, ella es Megumi Harada… ella es mi prometida – contestaba un muy sonrojado ren señalando **a una chica de cabello blanco rizado hasta la cintura de ojos color azul y piel blanca**

– Porque todos tiene chicas lindas de prometidas menos yo – se lamentaba ryu con lágrimas en sus ojos

– No es que yo quiera ser su prometida pero no tuve opción – respondía megumi con un tono de decepción

– Que haces aquí caso mi padre te ordeno que me vigilaras? – decía ren tratando de controlar su enojo

– Que no prestaste atención vine por sakura no por ti …baka – dijo esto ultimo en voz baja siendo escuchada por el joven chino

– Lo lamento megumi pero sakura… esta… – decía yho muy triste

– Sakura esta con Yue ya lo se – respondía la peliblanca

– Con quien? – respondía confundido horohoro

– Con Yue, un amigo nuestro, el fue a rescatarla de Hao, le dije que se lo tomara con calma para que ella regresara por su cuenta pero al parecer no me hizo caso y se fue –

– Entonces eso quiere decir que nos encontraremos con ella pronto ¿no es verdad? – decía yho ya mas tranquilo

– Si dijo que nos alcanzaría mas adelante… me refiero a la aldea apache – decía como si nada

– Tu sabes donde esta? – preguntaba ren

– Claro que si enano, crees que estaría participando si no lo supiera – respondía con reproche la peliblanca

– Como me llamaste? – preguntaba furioso ren

– Lo que oíste o que me vas a decir que te quedaste sordo – respondió la chica desafiando a ren acercándose a su cara

– Siempre tan arrogante… – decía ren mientras desviaba la mirada con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

– Esta chica me cae bien – comentaba horohoro

– Cállate cabeza de cuerpo espin! – gritaba ren

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: jajaja estuvo bueno lo ultimo ^^ <strong>

**Ren: estas loca ¬¬**

**Sakura: jeje parece que alguien esta de mal humor**

**Megumi: el siempre -.-**

**Mizuki: esta historia va a ser muy entretenida ^^**

**Sakura: dímelo a mi… me quede dormida en brazos de Hao O\\\O**

**Hao: eso si me gusto ^^**

**Sakura: -sonrojada- bueno… hasta aquí el capi esperamos les haya gustado el capi **

**Sakura/Mizuki: matta-nee!^^**

**Mizuki: apareció Yue espero Hao no este celoso ^^**

**Hao: eso ya no me gusto tanto ¬¬ **


End file.
